Change Your Mind
by backlash symphony
Summary: A set of drabbles stemming to the phrase, What If?. A bunch of scenes from And When the Sky is Falling that have alternate endings. KabuSaku DakouMuteki and more.


Story Title: Change Your Mind

Chapter Title: Weakness

Pairing: DakouMuteki

Rating: T (Sexual Content: Lime)

Author: Backlash Symphony, Genaric Person

Summary: A set of drabbles stemming to the phrase, "What If?" A bunch of scenes from "And When the Sky is Falling" that have alternate endings. KabuSaku DakouMuteki and more.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Deal.

Extra: Alright, I realize the story isn't actually posted yet...but these are drabbles written to "And When the Sky is Falling", a story written by myself and Genaric Person. Basically, they're alternate endings to certain scenes.

'Text' means thoughts.

_"Text"_ means talking

* * *

**Muteki is the daughter of Naruto and Sasuke. **

**Dakou is the son of Orochimaru and Sakura.**

* * *

"_How could you not know something like that? Both her fathers were on your mother's genin team,_" he said sounding shocked that he didn't know that. "_Anyway, if we treat her different, she'll notice right away, she isn't dumb,_" he said glancing back at the girl, she had rolled on her side and her hair fell over her breasts. 

Dakou nodded in agreement and let out a soft sigh, tending to the fire some more.

"_I never thought it was something bad, just simply rivalry._"

"_Maybe__it is... I'm not sure, but when she looks at you, I can't help the feeling that I want to take that pain away from her..._" he said looking down, picking up a twig to prod at the fire. "_What do you think? She's pretty right?_" he asked pointing at her with his spare thumb.

Dakou immediately knew his previous suspicions were correct. So Tsuba did like their teammate...The corners of his lips turned up in a smirk.

"_She's alright,_" he said slowly, sparing her a glance, "_but I knew you liked her from the beginning._"

"_No you didn't, because I don't. I just think she's pretty..._" he said giving his teammate a dumb look, "_Anyway... alright? What does alright mean in Dakou-nese?_" he asked, nudging him with his elbow:

Dakou raised a brow at Tsuba in a taunting manner.

"_Just like it sounds. She's alright. Are you sure you don't like her?_" he teased, leaning back.

"_Yes, but I get the feeling you're insulting her,_" Tsuba said in mock-anger, "a_nd that, I simply cannot allow,_" He said putting his fists on his hips pretending to be a super-hero.

Dakou allowed himself the break of a short snort-like laughter.

"_And I get the feeling you like her,_" he said in the same mock tone, "_and **that** I simply can allow, as long as you don't force the team to get tense and mess up our teamwork_."

"_What the hell are you talking about Dakou; I said I don't like her... I have my eyes on another girl..._" he said smirking triumphantly at the serpentine-eyed boy. "_Now, define alright, is there something that you don't like about her that you're holding back?_" Tsuba asked, scooting towards him curiously

The smirk faltered on Dakou's face at his friend's response. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, he looked back over at the injured Muteki.

"_Alright is alright,_" he said vaguely. "_She's not the prettiest female I've seen, but she's definitely not the most unattractive. She's just...Muteki..._" he paused to tilt his head. "_What do you see in her as pretty?_"

"_I don't know, maybe just the way she looks at people who she **doesn't**__want to kill. It's so comforting, and seductive... the way they don't reflect like the other girls, how they're just one deep color. And against that black hair? How could you not find that pretty... now in the morning... it's a different story... I packed a brush just in case she forgot hers again... I do **not** need to see her looking like that..._" Tsuba said shaking his head and faking a shiver.

Dakou raised his brows in mock disbelief.

"_You packed...a brush?_" he sighed, shaking his head. "_And you say you don't like her, so my question is what do people do when they do like a girl?_" and Dakou formed a very mean plan in his head.

Standing with a smirk on his face, he slowly walked towards the slumbering girl.

_"Do they touch? Or perhaps..._" he got to his knees, gingerly turning the girl to face him, "_they kiss?"_

Tsuba watched warily as Dakou turned Muteki's face with his fingers, his mocking words made Tsuba feel strange... he didn't know what it was, jealousy? But on which side? Muteki was suddenly getting the attention he wanted, and vice versa.

"_Ehm... Yes... they do..._" he said blinking, his eyes widening slightly

Dakou ran his fingertips over the length of Muteki's jaw, thumb brushing her lower lip. He turned his head slightly to look at Tsuba, enjoying the discomfort he was putting him through. He'd do what it took to make him admit he liked her. Why? He didn't know. But it was fun anyways.

"_And you wouldn't stop me if I kissed her?_" he asked and turned his head back to hers. "_Like this?_" and he lowered his face towards hers.

"_No I would-..._" Tsuba paused as he watched, his eyes as big as physics would allow. "_HEY! I thought you only said she was_**_'alright'_**" He said emphasizing the 'alright'

He paused a breath's width away from her lips, speaking against them.

"_I did, but it doesn't mean I can't kiss her. It means nothing to me_."

"_Why... would you steal that from her?_" Tsuba asked in an almost sad voice.

Muteki had admitted to him a couple of weeks ago that she'd never kissed a boy before, and hoped that it would be someone cute.

"_I mean... she's not even awake..._" he said looking down, then back at Dakou.

"_You've got every opportunity in the world to stop me and yet you're standing there_," he said in a not so obvious fake voice of disgust. "_You want to do something, come and do something, but you'd better hurry before she wakes up to find me like this_."

"_No... I'd rather her find you like that,_" he said smirking noticing Muteki's hand move slightly.

"_Dakou... what are you doing?_" her voice asked quietly, she was still too asleep to be angry... yet.

Dakou froze and shot up, backing away rapidly.

"_Uh nothing, Muteki, just checking on you. Are you feeling better?_" he said rapidly.

"Yes_... You were awfully close to be 'checking on me' ..._" she asked him furrowing her eyebrows in suspicion. "_Hey... it's dark already_?" she asked, forgetting his odd speech pattern and him being so close. "_Do we have any food_?" she asked sitting up and putting a hand on her growling stomach.

"_Well in case you haven't noticed, Tsuba is a better medic than I am, and he wouldn't need to get this close,_" he explained awkwardly. "_And yeah, there's stuff in the sack,_" he said pointing to it and walking away with a light blush staining his cheeks.

Muteki looked at Dakou oddly.

"_You... brought food..._" she asked him, her tone, expression and intentions not really clear.

She looked over at Tsuba and gave him an odd look.

Dakou didn't even blink, opting to raise both brows instead.

"_If it isn't to your liking, here's a kunai,_" he said, handing her the weapon, "_go_ _find something to kill and cook, and preferably something not poisonous,_" he concluded sarcastically.

"_No... I mean you brought food, into a forest... the forest of **death**, do you **want** to attract every living creature within a mile?!_" she said, knowing a lot of camping skills from her fathers, they loved to camp. "_Dakou you have to get rid of everything but the water, seriously!_" she said limping towards the sack.

She had a large bruise on her left hip, nothing serious, it just hurt.

Dakou was up and in front of the sack before Muteki reached it. He held his hand out at arm's length, holding it against her uninjured shoulder.

"_Give me a little more credit, please,_" he said. "_I only brought things you actually would find in a forest. Mainly berries and such, with the exception of a few oat protein bars. Besides, genjutsu is a very basic, very helpful thing we learned, or do you not remember that lesson?_"

Muteki glared at him.

"_And what, pray tell... do you mean by that?_" Her eyes narrowing into rather creepy slits.

She didn't want to deal with his criticism right now; she just woke up, and was in alot of pain.

"_You're asleep a lot, you know,_" he pointed out sourly.

He turned around and searched for something in the sack, grumbling about missing things and too many items packed. After a few moments he straightened and turned to look back at Tsuba.

"_You wouldn't happen to know where I packed the painkillers, would you?_" he asked.

"_I don't sleep during class!_" she said not remembering the cruel prank jutsu someone placed on her to sleep during class.

She looked at Tsuba as he nodded and responded with a casual, "_Front pouch_" She sighed loudly and straddled the log, leaning her back on Tsuba. Dakou "mhm"ed distantly and turned to rummage through the front pouch for the pain killers.

"_Thanks,_" he muttered and with a soft sound of triumph, he retrieved the pills.

Gathering his water canteen he popped two pills from the container and handed them with the water to Muteki.

"_Here, take these,_" he said with an amused smirk.

So he had a little tiny bit to do with that incident. Hey, he was human, right?

_"...What's in them...? Sleep inducer to shut me up?_"

She glared icily as she took them and the water cantine, knowing very well that they were fine. She sat up slightly and chugged the water and popped the pills into her water filled mouth, she swallowed them and leaned back on Tsuba. A blush rose to cover the cheeks of the medic boy and Dakou gave him a knowing look before transferring his gaze back to Muteki.

"_If you want some, I'm sure we have some,_" he teased.

"_Ha ha,_" Muteki said sarcastically and sighed. "_Man... I just woke up and I'm **still** tired, aren't you guys? I mean you didn't fight too y'know,_" she said crossing her arms and closing her eyes, she still didn't seem to care she was still shirtless, heck she figures, they saw her during the relocation, why would they care now.

"Could _just be you. Injuries tend to take a lot out of a person's body, so you should just rest for now,_" Tsuba said quietly, sending a glare towards Dakou.

"_And when your body gets cold...it gets tired as well..._" Dakou finished.

"_What?"_ she asked not noticing that her young breasts had awakened in the quickly chilling night.

Muteki was oblivious, she didn't care much for her body, wasn't at all like Sasuke who was modest to the extreme. She could count on both hands how many times she had seen him without his shirt, not including after showers. But Naruto on the other hand, walked around in his underwear daily. She must've inherited his 'modesty'.

"_I thought you were lacking at first, being flat and all at your age is somewhat of a disgrace,_" Dakou began, walking past the girl to add a new log to the fire. "_But it seems the lack of a shirt has proven me wrong. What about you, Tsuba?_" he turned to look at his red faced friend. "_Any comments?_"

"_I... uh... well, they're nice and all... bigger then I thought!_" he said faking a confident laugh once he started talking. "_That's not funny, and the other only reason I don't wear revealing shirts like Yuukyo and Roujun is because I'm a devoted Kunoichi that would like to keep her virginity at least 5 more years!_" Muteki explained, seeming rather proud of herself, sitting up and folding her arms.

Dakou snorted, holding back his laughter and dropped the piece of firewood he was holding, falling victim to the poorly restrained laughs. "_You can stay a virgin as long as you want, but when you become a chuunin, you'll most likely be asked to lose your virginity before you start missions._" His laughter calmed and he continued. "_You see, kunoichi are often used for sexually based information gathering missions, so you may need to sleep with someone to get information crucial to an attack._"

"_...You're just trying to tease me... aren't you?!_" Muteki asked, part joking, part serious, part angry. "_Why would... they ask a kunoichi to do that?_" This had obviously not been brought up during her kunoichi classes.

Dakou stared at her for a moment, face completely blank.

"_Do I look like I'm teasing you?_" he asked flatly.

"_He's sick, but not that sick, Muteki,_" Tsuba supported.

"_He's right though._" Dakou nodded. "_Once you decide to become a shinobi, your life no longer belongs to you, in a sense. You become a tool of the village, and as a tool, you're either expendable or, well, you get the picture. It's all a part of the job description, but you won't need to worry about it. You're barely developed, so they'll go after Yuukyo and Roujun before they think about you_."

Muteki let out a laugh then started thinking about them, the poor girls probably would get chosen first.

"._... HEY! What's that supposed to mean!?_" she said in a loud whisper, knowing shouting wasn't a good idea.

He'd gone low before, but not so low as to try and ruin her self-esteem. Tsuba stifled his laughter and Dakou smirked. He was having way too much fun with her.

"_It means whatever you think it means._"

"..._. I think it means you've been looking hard enough to notice_," she said slyly, flashing a rather familiar smirk. "_I mean... if you've noticed that they're bigger then me, which is obvious... means you've looked hard enough at ME to make fun of me.._." she said standing up and lifting her head slightly.

Dakou's smirk faltered slightly before dropping completely only to be replaced by a scowl.

""

Tsuba couldn't contain his laughter and ended up bursting out, hard enough so that he fell forward and off the log, sliding down the side from behind Muteki.

"_We wouldn't be having this conversation if you'd actually grow like girls are supposed to,_" he muttered defensively. "_If you just looked like a normal girl, no one would need to compare you._"

"_... I DO look like a normal girl! A small girl granted, but I'm normal, those other girls stuff their bras_!" She shouted and slapped her hand over her mouth; she had learned that at a sleepover and wasn't supposed to tell ANYONE, let alone boys.

Tsuba halted his laughter and Dakou slowly, oh so slowly, turned his head to face Muteki.

Simultaneously, they said, "_They..._stuff_...them?_"

Ooh, they couldn't wait to blackmail the girls.

"..._ No... I didn't mean to... uhg... nothing, don't worry about it,_" she said turning her back to Dakou.

She hunched over and her spine showed slightly, as well as every single muscle in her shoulders and upper back. She worked out in secret a lot, classic training, sit-ups, push-ups, weight lifting. She didn't like the shinobi training much, but the classics were fun to her.

"_Guys... don't say anything... please... they'd KILL me..._" she said quietly, not even turning around.

"_Uh huh. What would change our minds?_" Dakou asked thoughtfully. "_Blackmailing every girl in our class, getting what we want then, so what would be better now that would overrule the future?_"

Tsuba sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"_Big mistake, Dakou._"

"..." Muteki turned and looked at him, her blank blue eyes staring straight into his, _"... I ... Don't know..."_ Muteki said, standing up and turning her body to face him. "_What could... possibly convince... an upstanding shinobi like you, of such stature and skill?_" she said, her voice lower then normal, leaning towards him slightly as she stopped in front of him.

Dakou's body visibly tensed and Tsuba's mouth parted slightly.

"_She is not going to do that,_" he whispered nearly inaudibly.

Dakou looked uncomfortable by way of his body pose, but his face was emotionless as ever, except for the slight shock still lingering in his eyes.

"_Sucking up isn't what I'm into,_" he said, mouth dry as he cleared his throat.

He was taller than she was, but he still felt intimidated, not that he needed to. He was **Dakou**. And she was...Muteki. She was standing up to him. **Big time**.

"_Oh__come on, everyone has their break point... what's yours?_" she asked him in a seductive voice, her eyes fluttering a bit. "_What's the matter, incapable of feeling emotion? Are you so 'strong' as to not even let yourself enjoy life?_" she asked, smiling in a way that sticks out her bottom lip.

Tsuba Poofs

"_It would be a shame to tell you and find out you're the enemy, Muteki,_" he teased, finally getting over some of the initial shock.

Seriously, this was **Muteki**. Flirting. Seductive. Flat-chested, yes, but did it matter when she acted like this? No.

"_Emotions are often a waste. Strength is in a completely different field when compared to...enjoying life_." His smirk returned and he brought his hand up so that his fingertips grazed the curve of her jaw. "_I enjoy life just fine on my own.._."

Leaning forward just a bit, he purposely exhaled slowly over her lips and cheek, aiming for her ear. Leaning a bit closer in, his lips were just barely against her ear.

"_The question isn't if I'm strong enough to enjoy life, it's if you can handle my way of enjoying it._"

"_Are you calling me weak?_" She questioned in a stern voice, pulling back slightly in order to look into his jade serpentine eyes.

She was teasing him by putting more space in-between them, purposely pulling back every time he even looked like he was going to move forward.

He blinked as she pulled away but hid a scowl well.

"_Enjoying life isn't a weakness, so no._"

He brought his other hand forward -the hand on her face still there- and let his fingers brush against her side before snaking his arm around her lower back.

"_But you're awfully bold for someone whose sights are set on being a good kunoichi._"

"_Good is only a point of view..._" she said rather ironically, her hands rested themselves behind his back, her pinky moving in circles on his spine. "_Besides, what would you know about being a Kunoichi?_" She smirked and tilted her head.

He felt a slight chill run down his spine as her fingers played with his back, but he showed no outwardly clue to that feeling.

"_Being a kunoichi isn't all that different from being a shinobi, Muteki. The only thing I feel bad about,_" he paused, leaning forward.

His hand held her face steady while his arm pulled her flush against him. Bringing his lips to the curve of her neck, he pressed a light kiss there, and another one right beneath her ear.

"_Is any female enemy that has to deal with me on a more… intimate infiltration..._"

Muteki gasped slightly and let out a small moan, shivers shooting up her spine and a tingling sensation in her fingertips. She tilted her head a bit to give him more access.

"_Is that so...?_" She asked him with as much defiance as she could manage.

Muteki sighed in an attempt to calm herself down, feeling and odd pulsation in her lower region.

The cocky grin was back in full play and rather than put his lips to her skin like she wanted, he decided to tease her a bit. He rubbed the tip of his nose from the base of her ear, slowly down to the very end of her exposed shoulder, and then back again, pausing to nip occasionally at the skin. His lips paused at her ear again as the hand holding her face slid back to cradle her neck.

"_You bet,_" he whispered huskily before his lips closed around her earlobe.

Muteki's back arched slightly, the goose bumps being shot up her spine. She began to straighten his neck, reaching her hands up to his face where she placed her cold hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers violently, her lips beginning to dominate his as she nibbled on his lower one slightly. Dakou grunted at the sudden movement and added a little bit of pressure to certain points on her neck as he opened his mouth to take control of the kiss. His fingers buried into her hair, mouth completely covering her own. The hand on her back pulled away to reach for the hands on her face. He pushed them down and pressed them together behind his neck before his hands returned to their original positions.

Muteki felt her loosing control, she pushed her way into his mouth where she circled and attempted to dominate his tongue. One of her hands gripped his neck as the other trailed a bit higher, grabbing a good hand-full of hair and pulling slightly, but not painfully. Once again he was caught off-guard. Alright, so he had to give her credit. She knew quite a bit more than he figured. But he was Dakou Haruno. He'd have a different last name if his father actually had a last name, but sadly, he didn't, so Haruno would have to do. Dakou Haruno did not, under any circumstances, be the submissive. He dominated the whole way, so Muteki wasn't going to best him in this.

Immediately after she tried to take control, his moved his tongue into her mouth, tilting his head further down and pushing hers further up to get where he wanted. His tongue curled around hers and he pressed her harder against him. Muteki's back arched into his body, she moaned into his mouth as her hands traveled downwards, her fingers trailing down his spine softly as she did. She was loosing her dominance; this was ending up as much of a competition as anything else in their current lives.

His lips curved into a short smirk as he knew she was giving in, slowly, but surely. He growled lowly into her mouth at the feel of her touches. She was still fighting, but he would come out on top. He always did. Muteki's eyes clenched shut and she moaned slightly once again, she wrapped her arms fully around his thin waist and pulled him as tightly to her as she could manage without hurting her arms, he, she did not care about causing pain to. She began walking, slow and paced steps. They stopped in front of a tree that Muteki firmly pinned him to, she broke the kiss and pulled back to smirk triumphantly at him:

Just when he thought he had her, he was pinned. He saw the look on her face and scowled at her.

"_We've got a long way to go. Don't get cocky,_" he mumbled against her lips, before, faster than he had ever moved before, she was in his place against the tree, only pinned higher than she should've been by his waist and upper body.

One of his hands held her thigh tightly to his side, helping to support her. His lips pressed against hers again, but lightly and barely lingered. Muteki gasped as she had suddenly been switched, but by the time she breathed out, his lips were on hers again. Though her mind told her the kiss would be like before, it wasn't, he was teasing her. She ignored the pulsing between her legs as she pushed against his shoulders in an attempt to create an opening for her to regain the dominance; though as she struggled, she never broke the light kiss.

His free hand slithered up and firmly planted on her shoulder, keeping her pinned to the tree. He removed his lips from hers, trailing them in a mix of rough nips and smooth licks down the pale column of her throat. His lips sucked on her pulse point, tongue laving the area as he felt her heart beating frantically against it. This was the effect he wanted from her, and all he could get from here was complete submission and one hell of a big secret to keep. The last thing he needed was a talk from Sasuke and Naruto on sex. His mother would be even worse, he was sure. But he would enjoy this, and make her enjoy this as well.

Her hands trailed to Dakou's kimono opening, she slid her hands underneath and let her fingers tips drag lightly over the mesh covered flesh. She captured his lips once again, her tongue trying to dominate his. Muteki's fingers pressed into his shoulder blades, pulling his body closer to hers. She felt her breathing becoming a bit difficult; she enjoyed it, the feeling of pressure against her body.

Dakou nearly raised a brow at his soon-to-be lover's new actions, and a new idea popped into his head. He allowed her to take control of the kiss, though barely let her do much more than him. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, his kimono slipped down over his shoulders, stopping mid bicep. Her chest was pressed against him yet he craved more and pushed against her harder, hand on her shoulder grasping the back of her head. He pulled her head away from his, panting lightly, and gave her his usual smirk.

"_Little girls like you shouldn't know how to do any of this stuff. What would your parents think if they found out their little girl was doing something as obviously adult and mature as this?_" He emphasized all his words from 'adult' on with a harsh grind of his hips on hers.

Muteki let out a gasp as she felt a brand new feeling rush up her spine. The area in-between her legs pulsated as she felt the pressure, her hips unconsciously pressed back. She began to dig her fingernails into his back, wanting more pressure against her breasts.

"_Since when am I little?_" She said with a bite as she pressed her hips against his just as hard.

Dakou grinned, pressing his forehead against hers and looking at her intensely.

"_I've always been older than you by a year or two. A lot can change in that time. A lot,_" he thrust forward again, this time pinning her completely, "_that you'd be too innocent to take part of. Not so innocent, now, huh?_"

"_Older? How may I ask would that be?_" She asked, obviously trying to knocking him off his pedestal.

Muteki's eyes closed slightly, the sudden wave of pleasure taking hold of her. She suddenly didn't feel innocent at all, she knew what he was doing... trying to make her feel dirty. Not to make her stop, but to gain control... it was working. He tilted his head so he could press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"_Maturity. Mentally..._" another kiss, but to her forehead, sweet, gentle, "_physically,_" his brought his hand off of her thigh, running it up her side, "_sexually._" and he brought his hand swiftly in a single fluid motion to where their hips met, pushing his hand between the space, palm against her. "_So let's face it. You're all out, three of three. Imagine how you'll be once this is over. Tainted, defiled. In our world, there is no perfect ending, nor is there a perfect beginning, so keep in mind if you go through with this, it will mean nothing to me._" He kissed her roughly, but for no longer than a few seconds. "_It's your choice._"

Muteki looked at him, pulling away as he tried to kiss her again.

"_So... this is just another accomplishment to you?_" She asked coldly, "_Just another level above me, to just say you've beaten me in every way possible?_" She said furrowing her brows angrily, but suddenly letting them relax, "_But why would the great Dakou suddenly be interested in a woman's body? You've never shown any interest in any other girl before... you could easily be known as the town playboy, with the greatest reputation... it would be a wonderful accomplishment... but you don't_" She said, lifting her head slightly with self entitlement. "_Perhaps this does mean something to you, something worth spending your precious training time on. Maybe Dakou does have feelings but must feign a superior and non-emotive aura about him?_"

Silence. Adults always said that silence was a beautiful thing. Relaxing, tranquil, peaceful, same old, same old. Silence was golden. But now? Silence was never louder. Dakou's eyes were focused on maintaining contact with Muteki. It was safe to say he was pissed, but it wouldn't be entirely truthful. What had she just said? Did she even realize what she'd just said? Most likely, but that wasn't the point. Slowly, the corner of his mouth curved upward in a dark half smirk.

"_Woman?_" he asked quietly, raising a brow. "_You wish you were one. Has it ever occurred to you that we don't spend every waking moment together? My training is my top priority, but while I'm still better than you in everything else, yes this is just another accomplishment,_" he pulled his head back a little. "_My private life doesn't mix with my career. Besides, I don't want to be the one your fathers appoint your suitor. The last thing I need is to deal with you for the rest of my life. Training is one thing, but messing around once isn't worth a possible mistake that could destroy our futures._"

"..._So... you seduce me, put me into this position, and tell me this now? Are you nervous?_" Muteki said, gaining a sly smirk. "_You have such elaborate answers to such simple questions, you make such a brutal point to make sure I don't think there is anything there..._ "Muteki laid her reasoning out, knowing defensive conversation from her tutoring with Ibiki."_You know, there is such a thing as honesty._" Muteki said with a playful smirk

"_Do you really want to know something?_" he growled, glaring hard at her.

"_Why not, there probably isn't anything you'd say that would surprise me..._" Muteki said, her eyes relaxing and going into a somewhat 'dead' look

"_Is that so?_"

"_Something you'd say could hurt my feelings... but wouldn't surprise me..._" She said, giving a soft smile.

"_Well then, congratulations, Muteki,_" he said in a low voice. "_You've officially failed this training session._" And he pushed off of her, backing away and turning to leave her.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now! Please review! Any questions or comments...or flames, feel free to throw'em out! Till later!

Backlash Symphony


End file.
